


Needed

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Angel tells Spike he's needed.





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a mod challenge that's due very soon, and a deadline looming for original fiction, AND I'm taking a class that I really ought to do the homework for...
> 
> So naturally I decided to write some random Spangel.
> 
> Post-NFA, Angel's a dick. :)

“I need you,” Angel said. It took him some effort to say it and he grimaced. Spike was motionless across from him, no sign of crowing victory nor disdain. Angel looked back at his own hands, clasped tightly in his lap. Well, where his lap would be if he were sitting. He was leaning on the front of his desk, facing Spike who sprawled in one of the guest chairs. “I’m alone with the ghosts of the people I led into this place, and I can’t get out.”

He risked glancing up at Spike again. Spike looked tired. He sighed, lips parting, and Angel knew what he was about to say. What he’d said last time – that Connor wasn’t in the same place he’d been in when Angel had signed the contract, that even if he were, it wasn’t right to sacrifice so much for one person. Angel cut him off with, “Please. I just… I just need someone with me.”

Spike’s lips compressed, he glanced aside a moment, then nodded. “Okay,” he said. His so falsely innocent eyes were open and clear. “I’m here, Liam.”

Angel felt a small knot unclench in his chest. It was the same feeling as when Spike had raised his hand – the first to do so – to follow him into a plan they all knew was doomed to fail. “Thank you.”

Spike leaned his head back. “So do you plan on just staring at me for a while, and then we’ll break for lunch?”

“Uh….” Angel cleared his throat. “I sort of thought we’d…”

Spike raised an eyebrow, looking amused and not helping in the slightest.

Words never worked all that well for Angel, so he walked up to Spike, grabbed his coat collar, hauled him up and kissed him.

He felt Spike stiffen, felt his fist pull back and stop. Felt him try to pull away and say something. Then he felt him give in and open his mouth. He tasted of home and comfort and cigarettes and it was the first human (demon) contact Angel had had since the battle and it made him hard as diamond.

When Angel finally broke the kiss, Spike turned his face down and said, “So that’s what you meant by needin’ me?” He sounded on the verge of tears.

“Part of it,” Angel said.

“Wouldn’t need my help, no, or my…”

Angel stopped him with another kiss. He held Spike as closely as he could and petted him, tried to tell him with kisses and his hands that he was needed and cherished.

Still, Spike shook his head. “What is this? Seriously.”

“I just need you. I need to have you here, in my life.”

Spike melted a bit. “Ponce,” he said, but he leaned into the next kiss.

Angel felt a hot glee in his belly. He found Spike’s fly and unzipped it, pushing his jeans down. Spike pulled back and looked like he might protest, but Angel only had an hour before his next appointment. He stripped off his own shirt and slacks quickly and then pressed flesh to flesh, licking and nipping at that delicious mouth before Spike could say anything.

There wasn’t any time for preparation. Angel spit in his hand and rubbed it on his dick.

“Hang on,” Spike said.

Angel pushed his arm out of the way and jabbed his fingers home. Spike hissed and tensed. “You’ll get used to it,” Angel said.

“What? Liam…”

“Sh.” Angel rammed home and groaned at the sensation – just shy of painful. Spike was panting, face crinkled with concentration, but his body held Angel’s cock tightly, eagerly, so Angel knew he loved it. He kissed the tight line between his eyebrows.

The leather chair creaked in time to Angel’s thrusts, and Spike slowly relaxed, his cock re-filling until it was smearing pre-come on Angel’s stomach. “Told you,” Angel said.

Spike tried to reach for his cock. Angel grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the back of the chair. Spike’s eyes sparked with rebelliousness and he struggled. Angel felt his own power in keeping on top, in pressing bones into leather. His lust redlined. His hips slammed faster and faster, frenzied. He felt nothing but need and pleasure and more and more and…

Angel groaned, long and low, as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him wrung out and empty. He felt Spike, still hard, writhing against him, trying to get free and get himself the rest of the way off.

Angel pulled out and gave Spike’s dick a fond parting squeeze. He checked the clock. Still fifteen minutes to go. He tucked his cock away and assessed the damage the tryst had done to his clothing.

“What the hell was that, Angelus?” Spike still lay sprawled on the guest chair, wearing his black shirt, his jeans bunched on one ankle above his boot, his other leg bare and over the chair arm. His naked foot was elegantly arched and looked tasty.

“Hm?” Angel realized Spike was still waiting for a response. “Thanks, Spike. I really needed that.”

Spike tried to storm off and got caught up in his jeans. He stopped and pulled them on. “You’re unbe-fucking-lievable. All that soulful gazing and pleading for, what, an office quickie?”

Angel finished re-tying his tie and caught Spike’s arm. Spike turned, fist raised, but Angel simply stepped closer. He cradled Spike’s face in his hands, whispered, “I need you,” and kissed him.

Spike looked hurt. “Do you? Or do you just need a flunkie who won’t say no?”

“You, Spike. I need you. I love you.”

And Spike’s face broke like glass between his fingers. Angel knew then that he had what he needed - something, someone, under his control.


End file.
